Fancy Footwork
by gameboy33349
Summary: Giving up homework and going to the arcade may not turn out to be such a bad idea after all. Cargan one-shot. T for sexual themes and safety only.


A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I've been essentially nonexistent. Homework got piled on just before Thanksgiving Break and I had a horrible fight with my boyfriend that is probably going to result in a break-up. _HOWEVER_, not only bad things happened. For one, I got into my college of choice. For another, _Hairspray_ went amazingly well. And finally, Elevate is out! It's so different, but in a good way I think. This thought just came up while I was driving and listening to that exact album, so I decided to write it out. This is "Fancy Footwork".

Note 1: This song may have a cooler effect if you listen to "Elevate" and "Love Me Love Me" in that order while reading.

Note 2: I do not own BTR _or _DDR. Although I love one and have played the other.

* * *

><p>"James, why are we here? I have homework to catch up on," Logan sighed as he stepped out of the car. The shorter brunet stared up at the brightly flashing arcade building in front of him with disdain as he felt a muscular arm wrap around his shoulders.<p>

"You do too much work, man. You need a way to relax a bit." Logan looked up at James, the hazel eyes staring straight back with an amused gleam that clearly contrasted with the flat line of the shorter boy's eyebrows.

"Homework relaxes me. High amounts of eyestrain and carpal tunnel definitely won't." The genius' head turned back toward the blinking lights on the side of the building, but he quickly shielded his eyes from the alternating red and blue. "I'm going to have a seizure or something if we stay out here staring. As long as we're here we might as well get inside." James shot a smile almost as bright as the lights in front of them, grabbing his friend by the wrist and dragging him inside.

The inside was almost as bad as the outside for Logan. Random flashes and bangs came with every gunshot, strangely familiar music blasted from the left, and motorcycle noises ripped through the air from somewhere nearby. The whole place was lit by nothing but blacklight, the pale boy's clothes fluorescing in the semi-darkness.

"Wow dude, I could use you as a flashlight in this place," he heard James laugh, the genius thrusting his elbow back and hitting his friend in the stomach. The tall brunet coughed loudly, falling back a few steps and putting his hands on his knees. "It was just a joke!" he yelled between bouts of coughing.

"I know. So what do you want to do first?" Logan asked with a smirk, turning to face the taller boy and raising an eyebrow as he continued to cough. "You gonna hack up a lung or something? I could practice my emergency medical skills that way."

"You wish doctor-boy," James shot back with an annoyed tone. "And just so you know, this wasn't all my idea. Kendall and Carlos are already here." The pretty boy's lips turned up as soon as he saw Logan's tensed shoulders relax and a dreamy smile crossed the pale boy's face. It was extremely obvious to everyone who knew Logan that he had an insane crush on the Latino. Well, except to said Latino. Carlos just thought that the touchy-feely-ness was part of Logan practicing to be a doctor. That's why the tan boy always asked Logan to patch up his various injuries that resulted from his hilarious antics.

However, James was guessing that there was another side of the coin. Carlos probably didn't just go to Logan for medical attention to help the brunet practice. Anyways, it was all Carlos' idea to come to the arcade, and he specifically told James to force the genius to come along. There was something up with that, the pretty boy just knew it. The Latino had to be harboring some sort of feelings for Logan.

"Well, where are they?" James snapped back to the current time and place, looking down at Logan's expectant and excited expression.

"Carlos said something about Dance Dance Revolution, but-" James was cut off by the genius grabbing his hand. The music coming from their left had suddenly shifted to something extremely recognizable.

"_Elevate a little higher!"_

"James, come on! Don't you hear it?"

"Yeah, I do, just slow down a bit!" Logan was practically running through the arcade with James in tow. The shorter boy ducked and dodged past people in the aisle of video games, his senses assaulted from all sides by banging guns, dying zombies, and ringing bells. The taller boy could swear that he got hit in the face by multiple plastic guns as he tripped over his own feet to follow his enthusiastic friend. The shorter brunet was completely focused on the sound of pounding bass and drums, words starting to slip from his mouth as the music became even more freakishly loud.

"_Don't even hesitate;  
><em>_Just let it escalate!  
><em>_I wanna hear you go  
><em>_Woah Woah Oh!_

_Break through the ceiling now!  
><em>_It's time to hit the clouds,  
><em>_And no we ain't comin' down!"_

A crowd of people was gathered at the end of the row, all of them murmuring to themselves as they watched whatever was in front of the wall of bodies. Logan tried to get through, but the first person he tried to push past shoved him backwards with an annoyed glare. James watched as Logan tried multiple more times, pale skin still shining brightly underneath the UV lamps. Every once in a while the shorter boy would yell something like "Hey, those are my friends!" or "This is _my _song!" just to get a laugh or growl in response. Looking over the top, the pretty boy could see Carlos and Kendall both standing on dance pads in front of a screen with huge lightbulbs that flashed brightly with every pounding beat of the bass drum. Spotlights shone down from overhead, causing the dance machine to be the only thing that wasn't fluorescing in the whole building.

Finally, after seeing enough of Logan's futile attempts, the taller boy raised his voice.

"Big Time Rush, singers of this _exact_ song, coming through! Move out of the way!" Multiple people turned to stare at him, looking downward a bit and realizing instantly who they had been pushing away. One girl even fainted with a squeal and contented sigh. A path formed straight through the crowd, the two brunets walking proudly down the middle to see what all the commotion was about. James leaned down as they walked. "Gotta know how to use your fame to your advantage Logan."

The two made it up to the side of the machine, Logan's eyes growing wide as he watched Kendall and Carlos swiftly move their feet all over the pads. Kendall's face was drenched in sweat while Carlos smiled in excitement, eyes glued to the screen in front of him. Logan's head snapped to the screen, seeing arrows fly by at high speeds and a counter on Carlos' side that was moving up into the high hundreds as he heard the song draw to a close.

As soon as the music stopped, a bit of applause came from the gathered crowd, everyone staring at the screen to see the "grades". The letters quickly popped onto the screen, a large A appearing in front of Carlos and a D appearing in front of Kendall. The Latino turned to the blond for a high-five, but the blond simply stared at the hand before stumbling off of the platform. The tan boy's hand remained raised as he turned to James and Logan, the taller boy hitting the hand and shouting out a cheer.

"Hey James, hey Logie. How 'bout that fancy footwork?" Carlos' smile and energy were infectious, the shorter of the two brunets smiling giddily.

"It was really great Carlos, but how did our song get on there?"

"I brought a copy of our CD that I took from the studio. You wanna play a game with me?" Logan's eyes widened again.

"Uh, against you?"

"Yeah!" The tan boy's wide smile remained for a few more seconds before the corners of his lips dropped at the sight of Logan's nervousness. "You know that you can play on easy while I do all the heavy the tough stuff, right?" Logan perked up immediately, stepping onto the stage next to his crush.

"Well, I guess I can go for a round. So which song, Carlos?" The Latino leaned forward to push a couple of buttons, the highlighted bar moving up to the middle of the list and landing on a song that made Logan blush. "'Love Me Love Me'?"

"Yup. Listen carefully, let's go!" Carlos slammed his palm down on the green button with an enthusiastic nod, the list disappearing and two blue bars appearing on opposite sides of the screen. Almost immediately, arrows started flying downward onto Carlos' side of the screen while Logan's side just showed a couple long holds.

"_Love me love me say you're gonna love me.  
><em>_I know you're ready to go.  
><em>_I-I'm ready to go._

_Drop drop hot stop the eye lock  
><em>_I must be dreaming no beep beep alarm clock  
><em>_All of the lights, coming alive, thrill of the night_

_Ay ay ay_

_One dance, two dance is not enough.  
><em>_You got that glow in the dark so I'm not giving up.  
><em>_I'm reading your mind; you know I'm a psychic.  
><em>_Why you try to hide it hide it?_

_Love me love me say you're gonna love me.  
><em>_I know you're ready to go!  
><em>_Love me love me say you're gonna love me.  
><em>_Don't leave me out on the floor!"_

Everyone was watching as the Latino's feet flew across the dance pad, his score and combos quickly adding up as the genius attempted to even possibly keep up. And Carlos wasn't even breaking a sweat. When it came to dancing normally, Logan had a much better set of moves and a much stronger sense of the music, but he was completely outmatched by the tan boy's speed in this game. The music continued to beat at the brunet's eardrums, the huge lightbulbs surrounding the screen pulsing blindingly bright flashes with every pound of the bass drum. Logan found himself constantly shielding his eyes in order to see the screen, but his eyes frequently darted over to watch as Carlos effortlessly kept up with the ridiculous series of movements that the game was producing for him.

"_Can't stop, won't stop the party rock  
><em>_You got that feel of your lips, sweet, like Betty Crock-ER.  
><em>_So call a doc-TER,  
><em>_Cause someone needs to take your temperature you're getting hotter._

_All of the lights, coming alive, feel all it now.  
><em>_I'm reading your mind; you know I'm a psychic.  
><em>_Why you try to hide it hide it?_

_When I rock, you roll.  
><em>_You're losing control.  
><em>_And if you got that feeling throw your  
><em>_Hands up in the air._

_Love me love me say you're gonna love me.  
><em>_I know you're ready to go!  
><em>_Love me love me say you're gonna love me.  
><em>_Don't leave me out on the floor!_

_I'm saying woah~  
><em>_Don't tell me no._

_Love me love me say you're gonna love me  
><em>_I-I-I'm ready to go,_

_I-I'm ready to go._

_You be Juliet I'll be Romeo  
><em>_What you waiting for?  
><em>_You know you wanna go,  
><em>_Don't say goodbye cause we just said hello.  
><em>_Say you're gonna love me, girl cause I need to know."_

Both sides of the screen went blank suddenly as the lyrics dropped out, a soft synth break filling in the space that slowly began to increase in volume. Logan felt a hand land roughly on the back of his neck, pulling him a bit closer to the other side of the platform, and upon turning his head to the side he was met with a much closer Carlos, his eyes closed tight as a pair of soft yet forceful lips attached quickly to the brunet's own. Loud gasps and "Ooh"s and "Ah"s came from the surrounding crowd, a few people cheering loudly and clapping for the two. The genius closed his eyes and moaned loudly, not wanting the moment of his biggest crush finally kissing him directly on the lips to ever end, but the lip lock ended almost as quickly as it began when he heard the machine shout a single word at them.

"_Ready?  
><em>_Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"_

The machine's shouts were quickly joined by those watching the two, but Logan was too dumbfounded to really pay attention to that. He was just watching the Latino quickly place his feet down with every single arrow that crossed his part of the screen. The music paused suddenly once again, Carlos turning his head and shooting a wink in the genius' direction before continuing with the dance. Logan just kept staring, his gaze shifting from the still dancing tan boy over to James and Kendall. Their shocked expressions matched his own perfectly.

"_Ready?  
><em>_Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!  
><em>_Let's do this!"_

"Come on Logie, you've got a game to play still!" Logan heard Carlos shout over the ear-splitting loudness of the still playing song. "We're so close to done, just finish it out!" The genius shook his head from side to side quickly, shaking out all the confusion and numbness and beginning to play again. Those feelings could wait till later.

"_Love me love me say you're gonna love me.  
><em>_I know you're ready to go!  
><em>_Love me love me say you're gonna love me.  
><em>_Don't leave me out on the floor!_

_I'm saying woah~  
><em>_Don't tell me no._

_Love me love me say you're gonna love me.  
><em>_I-I-I'm ready to go!_

_I-I'm ready to go!_

_Love me love me, lo-love me lo-love me  
><em>_Love me love me, lo-love me  
><em>_I'm ready to go!_

_Love me love me, lo-love me lo-love me  
><em>_Love me love me, lo-love me  
><em>_I'm ready to go!_

_I'm ready to go!"_

As soon as the song ended, Carlos grabbed the back of Logan's neck again, this time not even worrying about the scores as he pulled the pale boy into his arms for another soft kiss, leaning Logan backwards a bit as he further deepened the lip lock. The genius moaned happily, his eyes closing and mouth slipping open to allow the tan boy to take more control.

"Boyfriend?" He felt the tan boy's voice ghost over his lips, eyes opening back up to see deep brown orbs staring directly back at him.

"Definitely." The Latino smiled even wider, bringing Logan's lips back up to his own. Carlos was about to take it even further, his tongue slipping out to swipe against Logan's lips, but a tap on his shoulder stopped him. Standing back up straight and turning around, he found Kendall and James staring at the two of them.

"You two done?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. The pale boy blushed heavily, but Carlos simply smiled happily.

"Not really, but if you want to use this game then we can go somewhere else," he replied with a raised eyebrow at the brunet still standing in his arms. Carlos moved one of his hands from the back of Logan's waist to the front, palming a bit at the genius' crotch with a suggestive smirk. The Latino attached his lips to Logan's neck right away, making the genius moan and the two other boys just stare in shock. They had never seen Carlos act this... horny. There were definitely some pent up feelings in that body. James started to laugh a bit, Logan's eyes opening once heard the noise. The shorter brunet's face turned bright red, lacing his fingers in between Carlos' and pulling him off the platform.

"You guys do what you want, Carlos and I will be doing something fun that is _not_ sexual." The Latino laughed loudly as his new boyfriend pulled him away from the machine, winking at James and Kendall as he passed by.

"Yeah, _not _sexual," he repeated with another laugh, feeling Logan grip his hand harder.

Almost an hour later, the four left the arcade, James and Kendall sitting down in the front of the Big-Time-Rush-mobile as the two shorter boys piled in the back. Kendall looked over the back of his seat, seeing Logan leaning his head against the tan boy's shoulder. The two were acting a little bit silly, the blond overhearing small snippets of their conversation.

"So aren't you really glad that I killed you in that dancing game?"

"I'd really like to see you try beating me in an _actual _dance off." Kendall cleared his throat, causing the two to face him.

"So how were your non-sexual activities?" Logan's face turned bright red again, and Carlos just laughed at the question before planting a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"They were pretty good, Kenny. Now, can we go home? Logan and I have _things_ to get done," the Latino replied with a raised eyebrow. The genius' face couldn't possibly get any redder, the other two boys just laughing loudly as Kendall started the car and began driving the group home.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay sappy and suggestive ending! Thank you all for reading _yet another _one-shot, but they're something I do to release the pressure in my head and be a little more free to write.

I'm sorry that Olympian has been off for almost a month, that Adopted only has one chapter, and that Dreamscape... well, I'm not going to say anything since I think you all know what I'm going to say about it. I have ideas for all of them, but they aren't really flowing well right now. Too much drama in my life right now for good storylines.

So, thanks again for reading, please do review if you liked it, and I'll see you next time (which I hope is soon)! Oh, and if nothing comes to me by tomorrow, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


End file.
